


Money can't buy you love

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitute Harry, Tomarry Big Bang 2019, slight mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Harry is a prostitute, has been for years now. But it is when he is nearing his 30's that he gets a client of high standing and his world spirals out of control.Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Minister for Magic and after getting out of a secret relationship, he finds himself drawn to one particular worker inside the Snake Pit, an exclusive prostitute house in Knockturn Alley.They are drawn to each other, but both hide a horrible past and they are forced to face it.Harry and Tom realise that love never comes easy, but this time they are willing to make it work.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My TomarryBigBang fic.   
Please mind the tags! 
> 
> Other than that enjoy and many thanks to Wolven for beta-reading this ^-^!

**Prologue:**

The saying money makes the world go round was one Harry James Potter hated with a passion. But then again he truly saw what money does to people. 

It turned them into greedy monsters and once they had a taste of what it was like to have a lot of money, they wanted even more. It was like they were trying to fill an endless pit, never having enough. Just like Severus had always said. 

Financial stability was nice. That was just a fact, but still Harry couldn’t help but loathe those kind of people who believed they could buy anything and everything with their money or fame. Sadly he worked in a place where he met a lot of people like that. The Snake Pit, one of the best know prostitution houses in Magical London, located at the back of Knockturn Alley.   
  
Throughout his life Harry had been taught he was worthless, a freak. A nobody and that he would never amount to anything. 

Now after many years it was still beating inside his core that he was worthless and didn't deserve happiness, but he had outgrown it. Years ago when he finally had enough and ran away from his relatives, he started to live on the streets and to get by he started to sell his body, like the other strays which he had grown up with. It was something that came a bit too easy. 

Even though Harry hated it at first, he was hungry and desperate and they all had to work to get food. So he did what was necessary and learned to live with it. All in all he turned out pretty fine, because a lot of his muggle friends had turned to drugs and alcohol. Slipping away from reality because they couldn’t handle their pitiful existence.

Now Harry had more money to spend and didn't even know what he should buy. His small apartment was in a shabby neighbourhood in London and he had no interest in moving out. 

His clothes were the same rags he always wore. They had simply become a part of him, and he could easily blend in with the crowd living in the area.

The only time that he wore quality clothing was when he was working.    
  
After years of surviving like this he had become numb. Yes, the sex was nice, most of the time. But in the end it was just a job and often he found himself dissociating when clients fucked him. 

It was a way to save some of his dignity, some of his pride. Hermione had often told him he should get professional help, but he had help and he wasn’t alone. So he turned down all her well-meant advice and lived the way he did. It was a routine nowadays, sleep during the day and work in the evenings and at night. 

Part of him knew, however, that if he looked into the past, he would lose himself. Too much had happened and despite Severus’s help with dealing with it, he knew he was still scarred deep on the inside. 

There was no way Harry could ever face his demons and therefore he had buried the rest of them deep within. So that he would never have to look at them and no one would know how messed up he was. He suspected that Severus knew, but the man had only told him that the past would always come back to haunt him and he should confront it, better sooner than later. 

Abuse left its marks on people and Harry had wondered for years if he had been a victim. But when he saw how other parents treat their children, he knew what the Dursleys had done to him was wrong. 

It was wrong and it was their fault that Harry has fallen so deep. There was no way out of this dark pit. Because even though there were clients who offered him that, Harry found himself stuck in a loop, repeating the same mistakes all over again. 

Harry carefully traced his fingers over Tom's cheek, seeing the man stirred in his sleep. When Harry had first met Tom Marvolo Riddle, he believed him to be the same. A greedy client with far too much money to spend, uncaring about everyone who was below him. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

There was one thing Harry had promised himself and that promise had been broken now. Like Severus Snape had always said:  _ 'You sell your body, but never your heart.'  _

Some clients had fallen in love with the prostitutes and in the throes of passion had said those cursed words. It was so easy to mistake lust for love and affection. They granted their clients a night or a few hours of it and they would come back, always wanting more and claiming they had fallen in love. 

But in the end, it was just a job for the workers in the Snake Pit and despite the many advances and loving, kind clients Harry had met. He had never broken that promise before. 

And now he had fallen for the worst of them all. Not only a client of high standing, but also the biggest bastard Harry had ever met. This, whatever this was, would ruin them both. Inwardly Harry cursed the day Tom Riddle walked in the Snake Pit.


	2. The Minister for Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Tom Riddle for the first time and their meeting leaves a lasting impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 of my tomarrybigbang fic.   
Once more, many thanks for Wolven for beta-ing this!

**Chapter 1: The Minister for Magic**

The evening had started out like any other. A few clients came and went, the rooms were spelled clean and ready to use again. 

Harry was getting ready for his first real shift of the evening, after helping Barty out at the bar. Luna, their planner, had told him that he would get a new client. But Harry had already heard it from Severus as well. 

It was good that all clients were protected by a ward that provided ultimate secrecy, the only exception being Severus Snape. But this was the first time that Harry felt the ward was really needed. Because it wasn’t good for the locals finding out that none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Minister for Magic, was renting a prostitute. Severus had warned him as well that Riddle might be a difficult client, but he trusted him and so Harry had agreed on taking the Minister as his client. 

Rita Skeeter would have a field day for sure, if she found out. To Harry, the man many admired would soon be his client and he was a tad more nervous while he waited for the man to arrive. 

The room was as clean as it could get, the bed covered in luxurious green linen sheets and for the more adventurous clients, there was a rack filled with toys. 

Paddles, cock rings, vibrators and whatever you could imagine. Some of the clients used them, others preferred to stay far away from the wall. 

Harry wondered what Riddle would be like. Would the Minister be as dominant in bed as he was outside or did the man prefer someone else to take the reins? 

Before this all, Harry would have never thought about Riddle like this. Yes, the man was handsome. There was no use denying that, but for Harry and other males Riddle had always seemed out of reach. 

Never would Harry have guessed that the Minister was gay… or perhaps bi. But it mattered not, because Harry would do his best to give the man an unforgettable evening. 

Harry waited patiently, dressed in a simple red crop top, which showed his stomach and belly button, and black briefs which was rather tight. He tried to push down his nerves, reminding himself that Riddle was just another client in this place. 

The outside world mattered not. To Harry, and Severus as well, all of the people who entered the Snake Pit were stripped from their ranks and titles. Inside these walls, all of them were humans looking for pleasure, sex or just a bit more passion in their lives. 

Harry's gaze shot up when the only door to the room opened. A hooded figure entered, swiftly closing the door behind it. 

Harry held his breath, feeling the powerful magic coming off from the wizard, who was without a doubt Riddle. He got up, smiling and making a small bow. "Hello, Mr. Riddle. I will keep you company this evening. My name is Harry." 

Harry didn't say anything for awhile and the hooded figure was just standing there. He could imagine eyes staring at him from underneath the hood, which effectively obscured the man's features. 

Harry straightened, wanting nervously for the other to acknowledge his words. Had he already messed it up? If he had, it wasn't good. 

Because Severus might just give him a holiday for the next few weeks, saying something along the line off.  _ 'Potter, you utter fool. You know how important high standing people are and you had to go and mess it up.' _

Harry inwardly winced at the thought and hoped it wouldn't come to fruition. It was at that point a deep voice called out his name. "Harry." 

Harry looked up, unaware of when he had even cast his gaze down. "Yes, Sir?" He quickly asked. Maybe he sounded a bit too eager, but the sudden realisation that he couldn't mess this up made him more nervous than before. 

"Come here." The man ordered and Harry obeyed instantly, walking towards the other wizard while Riddle lowered his hood and their eyes met for the first time. 

Harry stopped in front of him, seeing Riddle's eyes trail down. He stood still as the Minister for Magic eyed his body. 

Harry wished his body was up to standards. Some always commented that they didn't like his hair and it looked like a bird's nest. Others said he was far too skinny, but then again everyone had their own opinions and there were clients who actually liked him skinny. 

Harry ate more than enough and was healthy, but still he hardly gained any weight. So there wasn't much he could do about it. His hair bothered him the most as it always refused to sit the way he wanted it, but it was that which he had inherited from his father. Harry would never really change it, even though he often cursed it in the past when he still tried to tame it.    
  
His eyes were the only thing people always liked about him. Some even pulled his glasses off, seeing they wanted to see his eyes without those horrid glasses on his face. It left Harry feeling vulnerable sometimes, but he knew he could easily knock them out should things go wrong. 

When Riddle's eyes met his again, Harry knew he had passed some kind of exam. Because he saw those dark pupils dilate and Harry saw that Riddle's eyes were indeed a dark brown as it was described in those pesky magazines that Ginny always read. 

Riddle took a step closer, raising his hand to Harry's face. Harry didn't move, holding his breath, but very aware of his reactions. 

Never before had he felt such pent up energy. And when Riddle's knuckles trailed over his left cheek, Harry let out a small gasp. 

"You will do." Riddle breathed and then he gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and urged the prostitute to go down on his knees. 

Harry briefly gritted his teeth at the casual way Riddle said those words, but there was no way that Riddle could have faked his reaction. The man's voice was breathy and he looked far too interested. 

Harry went down to his knees, used to this position. Moving his hands up from Riddle's ankles, to the man's knees and higher still. He kept his eyes on Riddle's, seeing how stiff the man stood in front of him, but those dark eyes were burning as they looked down on him. 

Harry swiftly opened the robe far enough to reach into Riddle's trousers, wasting no time at all to lower the zipper and pop the button open. 

There was an obvious bulge visible and Harry licked his lips when he pulled the half-hard cock out of its confines. 

With one hand he steadied it while he leaned closer, licking a wet stripe on the underside of Riddle's cock. 

Riddle moved his hand from the male's shoulder, fingers tangling in the black unruly hair when he felt the prostitute's wet tongue. 

Harry hummed, cupping the heavy balls with his free hand as he took the tip of the cock inside his mouth and sucked, tongue swirling over the slit.   
  
Riddle bucked his hips, his free hand also tightening into Harry's hair, clearly urging him to take him deeper. Harry did until he could feel himself gag and then he started to bob his head slightly while stroking the rest. He saw Riddle's eyes flutter close and Harry moved his hand down, giving a small tug on the heavy balls.   
  
Riddle’s hips stuttered and his dark eyes shot open with a gasp. Harry grinned around the girth inside his mouth while slowly pulling off and giving a tiny lick on the head, feeling the erection in his hand throb and Riddle tense. 

Harry was content to keep playing and teasing the man, but apparently Riddle had enough of it as the man ordered. "Strip and lay on the bed." 

Harry smirked at him while letting go of the man's erection. Standing up, he swiftly removed his crop top and as he walked towards the bed he lowered his briefs, easily stepping out of it. 

When Harry was completely naked he laid down on the bed, staring at the Minister while the man removed his robe, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. "On my front or on my back?" Harry asked while sitting up and looking at the man. Riddle's eyes glanced back towards him. 

"Back." Riddle replied and Harry dropped down with a smile when Riddle walked up to him, their eyes never fully leaving each other's. 

Harry watched as the man eyed him hungrily. Lust and desire were dangerous emotions and Harry could see both in those dark eyes. It was a heady feeling to know that one of the most powerful wizard was looking at him like that. 

Riddle climbed onto the bed, eyes roaming over Harry's naked body and Harry opened his legs even wider, inviting the male to come closer. 

Riddle did just that, staring down at him with an unreadable look. Harry had no idea what went on inside the minister's mind, but slowly Riddle raised his hand, moving his fingers and nails down over Harry's chest to his stomach. 

Harry arched his back with a gasp, wanting to get closer to the hand touching him and he wasn't let down as Riddle's fingers wrapped around his member and stroked it. 

Harry's fingers clenched into the sheets when he felt Riddle's fingers turning slick around him. A wandless lubrication spell. It didn't take long till Harry was hard and aching, thrusting his hips and fucking Riddle's hand. 

Most of the clients came for their own satisfaction and hardly ever touched them beyond what was necessary for them to climax. 

It was nice to have a client which was thinking about their pleasure as well. Because at least Harry wouldn't have to resort to his hand, fleshlight or other toys afterwards. 

Harry forced his eyes open. The view was something that would be forever etched into his memory. When he started this work, he had never thought that he would one day get fucked by the Minister for Magic. 

Riddle, as if sensing his gaze, looked up. Harry was breathing heavily, getting closer and closer. His body taut and when Riddle reached up, scratching his nails over Harry's chest, catching a nipple in the process, Harry came. 

His eyes closed and his mouth opened, a low moan escaping him as Riddle worked him through his orgasm. God, it felt so good. Harry's mind momentarily shut down and only when pleasure turned to pain did he weakly push away Riddle's hand. 

Harry gasped, but he knew it was far from finished. His client had yet to achieve orgasm and Harry pushed himself up, looking at the other male. "What would you like, sir?" He asked. 

"Tom," Riddle said, shifting closer and cupping his cheeks with both hands. "Call me Tom." The wizard elaborated when he noticed his confused look. 

Harry gave a slight nod while repeating his question with a teasing grin. "What do you want, Tom?" It was not rare for clients to want to be on first name basis. "I will do anything to repay you." 

His last words had a visible effect as Riddle's eyes darkened and the man leaned in closer. "Give me your mouth again." 

Harry wasn't surprised by the request and shifted so that he was laying on his front, Riddle's erection in front of his face. It hadn't grown soft and Harry realised the man must have enjoyed playing with his body. 

He guided the shaft back to his lips, feeling Riddle's fingers tangling in his hair once more. Harry kissed the tip, licking his tongue over it, proud when he heard Riddle groan softly and the man's hips bucked. 

Harry kept teasing him for some time and Riddle's fingers tightened in his hair, silently urging him closer. Harry decided to take pity on him and sucked the erection in his mouth as deep as he could take it. 

Riddle bowed over, Harry's free hand gripped the man's hip tighter as Riddle tried to thrust forward. 

Harry hummed around the pulsing organ in his mouth, looking up through his eyelashes. Riddle was gazing down at him, panting heavily and clearly trying to compose himself. "You are a tease, aren't you?" 

Harry grinned around Riddle's cock, trying to take it deeper and feeling the tip hit his gag reflex. He relaxed and hollowed his cheeks. 

Riddle tensed, giving off obvious signs that he was close and Harry stroked the rest of the erection as he pulled back to the tip. When Riddle urged him to take him deeper again, Harry did. Fluid spurted into his mouth and Harry tried his best to swallow it all, but some escaped. 

A muffled groan sounded above him while Harry pulled back and Riddle removed his hands from his head. Harry smiled at the man as his fingers gathered the semen on the corner of his lips and chin, bringing it to his mouth and sucking them clean. 

Yes, Harry was well aware he was a tease. And Riddle seemed to like it too, as the man never looked away. 

It was afterwards that some people would become embarrassed or shy, but Harry saw that Riddle wasn't like that. 

The man just dropped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, not bothering to put his now soft cock away. 

Harry stared at the man and wondered once again what went on in the other's mind. Riddle's thoughts seemed far away, but after a few minutes of awkward silence, Riddle spoke. "Next time, I want to fuck you."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the crude language, as it was so unlike the man. But then again in this place, there was no social standing. It was a house of pleasure and desire. 

And that is what they gave the people. Harry saw Riddle look at him, clearly waiting for a response. He ended up giving his standard response, the one he always used on his clients. "I am looking forward to it." 

If Riddle saw that his smile was fake, he didn't say anything about it. But still Harry had the odd feeling the Minister knew. Because for one second Riddle's brows furrowed and a brief glare was sent his way.  But Riddle didn't call him out on his lie. 

The rest of Harry's evening was the same like always. Two regulars of his and later at night he would help at the bar, before returning back home. 

But the whole evening his mind was far away. He couldn't forget Riddle's promise. Next time the Minister would fuck him. 

And it was just sex, the same like always. But why couldn't Harry stop thinking about it?


End file.
